


Because any version of me is still me

by Moooomoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, MEZZO'', Songs, Talk about change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo
Summary: Tamaki notices that Sougo look down, and he quickly links it to the release of the latest MEZZO’’ song. The two of them share a talk about what change means.Very slight spoilers for part 4, but if you finished reading part 3 I don’t really consider it spoilers.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo & Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Because any version of me is still me

“Sou-chan?”

“Aah!”

Startled, Sougo quickly closed his laptop, fastest way to hide the screen.

“T-Tamaki-kun! You… you didn’t knock…! I-I told you to knock! Don’t barge in like this!!”

“Don’t you dare getting angry on me Sou-chan, you’re the one not keeping your promise, aren’t ya?! Plus, I knocked. You just didn’t hear.”

“I…”

“You were on SNS, weren’t you?”

Circling the chair his partner was sitting on, Tamaki reached the computer and opened it again. Immediately the screen displayed a Twitter page, results of a MEZZO’’ keyword search. However you could see other tabs open, probably with other words.

“Sou-chan… we talked about this… Ban-chan also said not to… Don’t you _always_ tell me to do as Ban-chan told us?! ”

“I… I know but… I can’t help it, Tamaki-kun… I need to know…”

“That’s Ban-chan’s job. He said he’d give us a feedback in 2 or 3 days.”

“B-but…”

“If it’s Sou-chan, I’m sure you’ll just focus on the bad comments, right?”

Sougo’s cheeks immediately turned to a deep shade of pink, confirming Tamaki’s guess better than any words. Then his eyebrows frowned slightly.

“They… they say it’s not like us…”

Turning on his chair so he was facing the computer once again, Sougo pointed to a tweet with his finger before reading it out loud.

“’_It’s not a bad song, but it doesn’t really sound like MEZZO’’, does it_?’”

He went on, his voice firm despite the content.

“’_What was that?! Is that a new group?? Give me back my MEZZO’’!’”_

“’_Two songs in a row like this now… is MEZZO’’ gone for good???’_”

Neither of these made Tamaki flinch, but the look his partner gave him once he was done reading stabbed him directly to the heart.

“Tamaki-kun… what did I do…?”

“What did you did? Awesome songs, that’s what you did!!”

“But people don’t like them…!”

He knew it would happen when they decided to push Forever Note. He knew it very well, and he was prepared. So why did it hurt so much?

“Sou-chan, come on. That’s three people! Read that one.”

This time Tamaki was pointing at the screen.

“’_OMG, I love it so much!!!! That’s so cool!!!!’_”

“That one too.”

“’_Kyaaaa, I can’t believe Sougo-kun wrote these?! This is so good!!’_”

Scrolling a bit, Tamaki stopped on another one. Sougo complied.

“_The new MEZZO’’ is the best!!_”

Taking out his phone, Tamaki quickly opened an app before showing it to Sougo.

“And read _that one_.”

“_’My partner is so awesome, listen to the new song he made!!! It’s the best song ever!!!_’… Tamaki-kun…”

“And look! I have over 45k of hearts on that one!! And all the comments are like super nice! They keep praising you, Sou-chan!!”

“But Tamaki-kun… even the nice comments says it’s a “new” MEZZO’’… I never intended to change it…! What have I done…”

Tamaki gave him a smile before ruffling his hair, making a mess of it.

“Sou-chan you idiot. ‘f course it’s a new MEZZO’’. It evolved, just like we did. Are you the exact same as you were when we started?”

“No, not exactly…”

“No you’re not. You’re still Sou-chan, but you’re more honest with yourself. And you understand me now. And I am the same?”

“No...You’re still Tamaki-kun but...”

“See? We both changed. In better. I think it’s only normal our group changes too, since it’s made of us. Right? Sou-chan changed. I changed. So our group changed too. And it’ll keep changing but ’s normal. It’s not because it changed that it’s not the same anymore. Just like we’re still us, it’s still MEZZO’’. We changed, but deep down we didn’t change. MEZZO’’ changed, but deep down it never changed. The songs feel different? So what? It’s not a bad thing! The new songs reflect the new us. Hehe.”

“….Tamaki-kun… you’re right…! They do reflect the new us! And our new bond, too…”

Sougo’s cheeks were still pink, but this time it wasn’t from guilt but from happiness. Never would he have guessed he would be able to build such a trust with Tamaki when they first started. Working with the young man helped him realize and grow so much. But despite “changing”, he had never felt more “himself” before in his life. Maybe it could be the same for his groups too.

“Hehe. Told ya Sou-chan. You feeling better now? You’ve been all down for the past two days.”

His partner’s ability to pick on emotions he was sure he was hiding well would always surprise him.

“I do. I do feel better, thanks a lot Tamaki-kun.”

“Hehe. Come now, Mikki and the others are waiting. Dinner is ready and we made curry for you. There even an extra spicy pot!!”

Tamaki started to head for the door but Sougo didn’t follow him right away.

“Tamaki-kun…”

“Hm?”

“Thank you. I’ll be in your care for a little bit longer, I guess.”

“’f course. And I’ll be in yours! For a looong time, hehe.”

**Author's Note:**

> These “I’ll be in your care” are freaking “yoroshiku onegaishimasu” that I struggled to translate lol
> 
> Anyway, seeing the reactions on my JP TL on Twitter about how Kaleidoscope doesn’t sounds like MEZZO’’ spawned this. That plus the fact that I’ve been dying over MEZZO’’ ‘s growth as a unit in part 4. “this is super self-indulgent” I’d say, but 100% of what I write is self-indulgent SO, WELL.  
I LOVE the two new songs soooo much, argh.
> 
> Ok so Forever Note's lyrics (which I borrowed for the title) say "I won't change" so I want to specify a bit more what I tried to write in this: the change that Tamaki talk about is "growth". Technically, Tamaki and Sougo GREW a lot (just like their relationship) since the beginning of the game, and that's what Tamaki talk about... in his way. Because Tamaki and Sougo didn't "change", since they're always true to themselves, they "grew".
> 
> Tamaki's explanation is messy and a bit confusing with the "we changed but we didn't change" but that's because it's Tamaki, so it's got to be messy XD


End file.
